Anecdotes en série, ou Qui se ressemble s'assemble
by lysine
Summary: Vignette Dialogue entre Lisa & David, post épisode 365


Lisa/David, spoilers général pour la fin de la série, petit spoiler spécifique à l'épisode de Noël (indication à la fin de la fic pour ceux qui veulent savoir).

**Anecdotes en série, ou: Qui se ressemble s'assemble **

"Lisa?"

"Hmm?"

"Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas pimenter un peu les choses, mais je vois mal l'intérêt d'essayer le tapis quand un lit parfaitement confortable est disponible juste à côté."

"Petit un, je te rappelle qu'on déjà 'essayé le tapis', comme tu le dis si bien-"

"Raison de plus pour choisir le lit, alors."

"- et petit deux, je ne compte pas me coucher tout de suite."

"Même si j'essaye de te convaincre très, très gentiment?"

"Pas tant que je n'aurai pas terminé ça."

"'Ca' quoi? Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça?"

"Des albums photos. Ta mère est passée me les donner toute à l'heure. Elle m'a dit que c'était 'désolant' qu'on ne puisse pas en faire un du mariage ou du voyage-"

"J'ai toutes les photos dont j'ai besoin."

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle parlait de ce... genre de photos."

"C'est pourtant les meilleurs. Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'on pourrait en prendre quelque unes ce soir..."

"Da- oh. David."

"Hmm?"

"Tu ne peux pas te contrôler deux minutes?"

"Pas quand tu es assise par terre dans cette tenue."

"Je suis en robe de chambre. En laine."

"Hmhmm."

"Avec des pantoufles en forme de lap- hmm. De lapin."

"Ne sous-estime jamais... L'attrait sensuel... Des pantoufles en lapins."

"C'est bizarre."

"Pas du tout: sous les lapins, il y a des pieds, et au dessus de tes pieds, il y a tes jambes, et..."

"Pas ça, les photos."

"Quelles photos?"

"David."

soupir "Bien. Qu'est ce qu'elles ont d'aussi bizarre, ces photos?"

"Et bien, il y en a de toutes vos fêtes de famille, des vacances et même de journées ordinaires, mais tu n'es dans aucune d'entre elles."

"Si, regarde, reviens un peu en arière... là."

"D'accord: il n'y a aucune photo de toi après huit ans."

"Elles doivent être dans un autre album, il y en a au moins une douzaine."

"Non, je les ai tous regardé. Il y a des photos de tes parents, de Kim, des von Brahmberg et d'une centaine de personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontré, mais aucune de toi."

"Mon père m'a offert un appareil photo à un de mes anniversaire; ma mère a dû choisir toutes celles que j'avais prises pour me faire plaisir."

"David, il y a environ deux cents photos par albums. Tu voudrais me convaincre que tu a pris deux mille quatre cents photos, et toutes les autres que ta mère n'a pas choisi pour ces albums ce qui ferait, si on considère qu'elle n'a sélectionné qu'une photo sur cinq, plus de douze milles photos? Et que comme par hasard, des photos que tu n'as pas prises, il n'y en aucune de toi?"

"Je n'essaye pas de te convaincre de quoi que ce soit... sauf peut être de laisser ces photos tranquilles et de venir au lit avec moi."

"David, soit sérieux-"

"Mais je suis tout à fait sérieux."

"Alors aide moi à trouver une photo de toi."

soupir "Lisa. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que je sois dans ces albums ou pas? Tu peux prendre toutes les photos que tu veux de moi maintenant, si ça te fait plaisir."

"Mais c'est différent."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressemblais quand tu étais jeune! Quand on aura- enfin. Si un jour on a un fils, je ne pourrai même pas dire, 'Oui, c'est le portrait craché de son père!'."

"Et tu ne crois pas que tu pourras te fier à mon visage d'aujourd'hui? J'avais déjà deux yeux et une bouche à l'époque, tu sais?"

"Mais il n'y a pas que ça!"

"Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"C'est juste que... Tu n'as pas l'impression parfois qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment?"

"... Je pense que personne au monde ne me connaît plus que toi."

"Oui mais... Nous n'avons jamais eu de, de premier rendez-vous, et il n'y a pas eu de dîner officiel de présentation à la famille, et on n'a pas passé des heures toute une nuit à se raconter notre vie en détail, et..."

"Parce qu'on a pas eu besoin de tout ça. Lisa, toutes ces choses, c'est bon pour les couples ordinaires qui se rencontrent à une soirée ou par des amis communs, et qui sont obligés de tout se dire pour apprendre à se connaitre. Mais nous, nous avons passé tant de temps ensemble et on a partagé tant de choses... On se connaît bien plus que si on s'était assis à une table de restaurant et qu'on avait décrit des anecdotes sans intérêt pendant des heures."

"Mais j'aimerais quand même les connaître ces anecdotes."

"D'accord."

"D'accord?"

"Oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Alors dites moi, Mme Seidel: qu'est ce que vous voudriez savoir?"

"Et bien déjà, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu n'es dans aucune de ces photos."

"Lisa..."

"Enfin, avoue que c'est ridicule! Regarde, il y a plus de photos de ce garçon boutonneux que de toi!"

"Qui ça?"

"Lui, là, celui avec les énormes lunettes rouges et le pantalon écossais. C'est un de tes cousins?"

"Aucune idée."

"'Aucune idée'? Ce sont des photos de Noël, tu dois forcément le connaître."

"Ca doit être le fils d'une belle soeur d'un cousin au troisième degré, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Question arbre généalogique, tu ferais mieux de t'adresser à ma mère."

"Mais non, regarde. Il a la même bouche que ton père, ça doit être son neveu ou quelque chose."

"Tu connais la bouche de mon père aussi bien que ça, toi? Est ce que je devrais être jaloux?"

"C'est la même que la tienne, idiot. Et vos yeux aussi se ressemblent, même si on a du mal à bien les voir vu qu'il louche autant."

"..."

"Et il a même une tâche de naissance sur le cou, juste à l'endroit où tu as ta petite... cica... trice... Oh mon Dieu!"

"Quoi?"

"Mais... c'est toi!"

"Bien sûr que non. Je te l'ai dit, ça doit être un cousin au second degré qui a le même arrière grand père que le mien. C'est bien connu: les ressemblances physiques, ça saute des générations."

"Et c'est pour ça qu'il y a des photos de son anniversaire où il est entouré de tes parents, mais aucune du tien?"

"..."

"...David?"

soupir "D'accord, tu as gagné. Maintenant que tu m'as trouvé, on peut peut-être refermer ces albums et aller créer de nouvelles anecdotes?"

"Mais...tu ne louches pas. Et tu portes de lunettes?"

"Je portais des lunettes. Et je louchais - un peu - avant de me faire opérer."

"Oh. Mais... et l'appareil dentaire?"

"Il y a plein d'adolescents qui portent des appareils - et pas que des adolescents d'ailleurs, est ce que je dois te le rappeler?"

"Ca n'a rien à voir: mes dents étaient parfaites avant que mes dents de sagesse ne commencent à pousser et les désalignent complètement. Et puis, les adolescents portent peut être des appareils dentaires, mais je ne me souviens pas en avoir vu avec des pantalons écossais oranges et des t-shirts rouges fluo."

"Au moins il n'avait pas d'imprimés à fleurs violettes."

"Hey! Il n'y a rien de mal à porter des imprimés fleuris: ça représente le printemps et le bonheur, et l'amour-"

"Et des grosses fleurs violettes."

"En tout cas, aucune de mes fleurs n'a jamais fait ressortir les pustules purulentes sur mon visage. Quoi qu'à ce niveau là, n'importe quoi les aurait faites ressortir."

"Je t'en prie: tous les adolescents ont des boutons à un moment ou un autre."

"Sauf que d'après ces photos, 'un moment' a duré... quatre ou cinq ans?"

"Au moins je savais me servir d'une brosse et d'un gel."

"Peut être, mais moi je ne me suis jamais raser les côtés de ma tête et fait pousser une queue de rat sur la nuque."

"Pour ton information, cette coupe de cheveux était extrêmement populaire dans les années 80."

"Donc le problème n'est pas que tu n'avais absolument aucun goût pour la mode quand tu étais jeune, mais juste que tu avais dix ans de retard sur le reste du monde?"

"D'accord, je déclare forfait."

"Quoi?"

"Je le reconnais: je n'ai appris à m'habiller que grâce à Mariella, j'avais des lunettes tellement énormes qu'elles ne faisaient qu'accentuer le fait que je louchais, ma coupe de cheveux était digne de George Michael, j'avais tellement d'acné que mon dermatologue était pratiquement mon meilleur ami, et pour combler le tout, j'avais une énorme tâche de naissance violacée sur le cou. Satisfaite?"

"Extrêmement."

"...Lisa?"

"Hmm?"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Une inspection minutieuse de ta cicatrice. Découvrir les tâches de naissances de ton partenaire représente une expérience anecdotique très enrichissante."

"... ah, vraiment?"

"Uh huh. D'ailleurs, il me semblerait très utile que tu examines la mienne tout aussi... attentivement..."

Fin

- La tâche de naissance de Lisa se trouve sur sa poitrine (ou juste à côté).


End file.
